You Stupid Girl
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Sasuke broods over his feelings for a certain pinkette and wonders if she will ever know of and return his Warning: Not the happiest ending, and this is a SasuSaku oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Naruto. I also won't ever own Framing Hanley or their song "You Stupid Girl." It's sad really because I find Kenneth Nixon rather attractive (with or without his glasses, it doesn't matter). He's extremely talented as well, I mean he is the lead singer and writes all their songs. Beauty, brains and talent are hard to find in a guy. And to think he has all three. I should really stop ranting about him now, go ahead and read the story now if you haven't started already.

You Stupid Girl

_**Feels like the walls are closing in on me…**_

I am not one to give in to weakness. Weakness is something a shinobi just can't afford. There are many weaknesses in the world. Family can be a weakness. I have witnessed it many times. I think that might be a reason behind my brother's actions. Even power can be a weakness. I had given into that weakness years ago. I'm back on track though, and that weakness is something I won't give into again. Love is also a weakness. It seems I was fated to fall prey to all three weaknesses at one point in my life. That third weakness is happening now though.

_**I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe**_

Sometimes I hate her. I know it's not her fault, but I feel so helpless around her. I can't help but feel drawn to her. I always want to be near her and I can't stand it. Resisting the temptation is so hard. Why do things like this happen to me? Having her on the same team as me just makes things worse.

_**And you've got me right where you want me…**_

She has always wanted me to feel this way. She never knew that I always felt this way. Only for her though. She has always had the affections she wanted. I can't help it. It's too perfect, yet not. The only girl I allowed to touch me without automatically prying her off. Damn this weakness of mine.

_**This is the side of you I've never seen**_

I have memories of her on a mission. She was so angry. It was a rage that I had never seen her have before. It didn't scare me, just surprised me. That was the first time I had actually seen her fight other than the chunnin exams. This time she won though. She had killed her prey, and had barely been wounded herself.

_**You're not the girl that you used to be**_

The girl that I secretly held affection for has changed a lot. She is no longer weak and useless. She is amazingly strong with perfect chakra control and near-sannin level medical abilities. Her hair is still the same pink shade, and she has kept it short. The girl I knew before would have allowed it to grow out.

_**And you've got me right where you want me…**_

__I admire her will power and inner strength. I think I might have more than a crush on the girl. And again, I hate that. She is my weakness, a weakness that no one knows about. Not even she knows. I wish she knew though. I really do because I can't handle other guys around her. I have to leave whenever they flirt with her because if I don't there is danger in me revealing the truth of my feelings.

_**You always know how to bring me down**_

Damn that pinkette and her ways. She is always able to make me feel something. Just a little word here and a look there and she can send me over the edge in whichever direction she feels like. Happiness, pain, sadness, even rage. It doesn't matter. She can make me feel them all, even when I don't want to. She can break me down if she really wanted to.

_**Let's just face it now, I'm never changing**_

I have tried suppressing my feelings. I have tried ending them. Nothing works. I will always feel this. My love for her is everlasting and so is my pain because I know she will never feel the same. It's a wish of mine that was not meant to come true. Why did she have to be so…her?

_**You are my world, my everything!**_

My thoughts all revolve around her. My dreams are filled with pink hair, emerald eyes, and her bubbling laughter. I love and want her so much that it has become a physical pain. She is the only thing in my life that I care about. No one else matters. Nothing else matters. I would give everything up to have her.

_**You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me!**_

__Missions are dangerous for me to go on. I can never keep my mind off of her, and when she is assigned to the mission as well I can never keep my eyes off of her. She is much too distracting. And during fights I always have an impulse to protect her even though I know full well that she can defend herself flawlessly. It's not good to take your eyes off your enemy and I know that, but it doesn't do anything to stop me.

_**So let me go, just let me be!**_

I know that blaming her for this is stupid, but I can't stop thinking like that. If she had just not ever talked to me then maybe I would be free of this weakness right now. Maybe if she had just given up on her little crush instead of being so persistent then my mind would be at ease right now. Of course fate wouldn't be that merciful.

_**You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me!**_

_**(Killing me)You stupid girl!**_

Maybe being distracted from the enemy is a good thing. They could kill me that way, and then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Of course I have to admit that, though the pain is awful, I kind of have grown to enjoy it. Maybe this shows that I have an obsessive nature when it comes to her. She is causing the ache in my heart, so I like the feeling simply because she put it there.

_**You're like an angel, but with broken wings…**_

She is so perfect. I know saying that is somewhat delusional, but she's close enough. Maybe I shouldn't have left. Do you think she would still have a smile that brightens up her eyes instead of this one? This one that doesn't come close to reaching her eyes is something of my own making.

_**A heart so cold can never show mercy**_

I think she has a barrier built up around her that no one can breech. I hurt her a lot in the past. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I again? My reason's make no sense anymore. Revenge, I know that was my reasoning. I wanted my revenge, and I got it, but I think I have lost her indefinitely in the process.

_**And you've got me right where you want me…**_

I can't believe I left her like I did. Why would I do something so stupid? I had prided myself on being a genius, but I had proven that sentiment wrong. I left the only girl I had ever wanted. It's not like I had just figured out that I loved her when I got back. I had known for years what I felt for her. I never acted upon them though.

_**You are my world, my everything!**_

What I wouldn't give to go back and fix that mistake. It was a horrible misjudgment on my part. It's too late to fix it now. Isn't this ironic? I swore I would never regret anything, yet I already regret so many decisions I have made.

_**You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me!**_

Is it possible to die from sorrow and regret? Maybe I should ask her. She is the doctor after all. I don't think you can though, so there's no point in asking. Besides, she would wonder why I had wanted to know. That wouldn't go over too well. I can think of several scenarios and none of them are good.

_**So let me go, just let me be!**_

Why was it that she decided to save me from death when I came back that first time? It couldn't have been love because she hasn't been constantly near me like she used to. That is something I miss a lot, even if it seemed annoying at a younger age. I wish she would have let me die and saved us all this trouble.

_**You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me!**_

_**(Killing me) You stupid girl!**_

_**(Killing me) You stupid girl!**_

I think I might be a masochist. I only say this because I enjoy being around her. Being around her causes emotional turmoil which turns into physical pain, but I enjoy being around her still. The only plausible explanation is that I am a masochist. Or maybe I'm just a masochist when it comes to her. I only enjoy pain when she is the one to inflict it.

_**I know I'm a bastard, I'm not a coward!**_

__Naruto irritates me. He has this tendency to continuously inform me that he still thinks I'm a bastard and a coward. I can be a bastard, I will admit it, but I am no coward. Not admitting your feelings towards a girl is not being a coward. It is simply being cautious. At least, that's what I tell myself the few times I actually think upon the dobe's words.

_**Why can't you see what you're doing to me?**_

I'm pretty sure everyone has their suspicions about my feelings towards the carnation haired girl, everyone except her that is. I question how she doesn't notice. How is it that I'm the only one that knows of my inner hurt? Silly question, I know. How are people supposed to know if I don't tell them? Still, it hurts so much at times that I wonder how no one notices it.

_**I'm falling faster, more every hour**_

Every time that I see her, I fall for her even more. You would figure the throbbing pain in my chest would prevent such a thing, but it doesn't. I enjoy everything that has to do with her. I'm even starting to have this disturbing fascination with the colors pink, red, and green. Yet I can't bring myself to hate this anymore. Not completely anyway. It's ridiculous how much I love her, but that's fine.

_**Why can't you see what you're doing to me?**_

__I still question how she doesn't see me like this. How is it that she is so smart, but so unobservant to her surroundings, or at least unobservant to the people around her? Maybe she just doesn't pay much attention to me unless I'm in a hospital bed in critical condition. Any less than critical she always has someone else handle.

_**(Open your eyes open your eyes)**_

_**This is killing me…**_

I feel like I'm going to go insane! God I hate this! This is an awful way to live your life. My feelings will never be known, and I have no one to blame but me. I was so wrong for not telling her, and now I bet it's too late to tell her. There is no way she will accept me.

_**You are my world, my everything!**_

__Is it unreasonable of me to constantly have her on my mind? Maybe, especially considering I have no claim to her. It's too late to go back now. I don't even know if I would want to go back. Back to tell her I loved and wanted her when we were younger, yeah, but not for anything else.

_**You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me!**_

I swear these conflicting feelings will kill me. They will tear me from limb to limb until I bleed to death. Even after I die, I doubt anything will be resolved. I'll just keep feeling like this for eternity. There will be no end. I'm just not meant to have a peaceful existence. Sometimes I envy the civilian boys whose lives are so simple.

_**So let me go, just let me be!**_

Damn my heart. Damn it to the depths of hell. Well at least I haven't dealt with the pain of seeing her for awhile. She has been out on a mission. She should be coming back today though. She never leaves me alone right after a mission.

_**You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me**_

_**(Killing me)You stupid girl**_

__Why did she become a shinobi? Why would she put herself in such mortal danger? She was so innocent. I'm in the "critical condition" wing of the hospital in a room, but I'm not the one in the bed this time. It was as if we had switched positions. Instead there was a pink haired girl in the bed who was dying with every minute, and I was the one watching her. I think I'm crying.

_**(Killing me)You stupid girl…**_

"Sasuke…kun" my head snaps up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I loved you, and still do…I just was afraid to show it." She confesses and then the heart monitor went flat, and she dies right in front of me.

"Sakura…you stupid girl…" I cry as I hold her limp body to me.

Yeah, dying to begin with would have been the better option.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Don't hate me for the ending, but I already wrote a story with a happy ending and I was a bit disgusted with myself because I usually start with a story with a tragic ending. I actually almost cried while writing the last part. It also didn't help that I was listening to the actual song on repeat while writing this. I hope the story isn't too repetitive. Please tell me what you think, and yes I'm aware Sasuke didn't get a chance to let her know he reciprocated her feelings. That makes the ending even sadder. Review please


End file.
